Talk:Kyodaina Uzumaki
To All Of The GF Hey guys. Ive decided to leave it up to you guys to decide what this character's zanpakuto is. I think it will be a challenge to use something someone else has come up with and use it as my own. I only ask that you dont suggest cliche ideas such as the basic elements unless you have a more complicated spin on it. Thank you RazeOfLight 07:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Idea How about a Thief Developer Zanpakuto. Lets say when killing opponents in battle with the Shikai can steal some of their spirit energy thus resulting in new technique for the sword, but it can only keep a limited number of techniques or abilities like 4 max. Example lets say there is a Hollow that can generate and control water by killing it it can make the Zanpakuto's blade turn into water and granting similar or brand new techniques.Td5 07:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) My suggestion is a Zanpakutō that steals spiritual power from those it comes in contact with. After cutting an opponent, it can steal part of their spiritual power, weakening them. Each hit after that steals a little more and is stored in the Zanpakutō. It can then fire that energy back at the opponent, mixed with her own spiritual power in a concentrated blast much like a cero doble. That is my idea--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Raze, I'm liking this idea buddy. Okay, here's my two cents. You don't have to go with the name though. Imiteeshon: (イミテーション, lit. Imitation) An imitation type that has no special abilities of its own. Instead, it mimics whatever zanpakuto it battles and imitates the techniques of the enemy, making it incredibly versatile if your fighting a large group. As for the weapons shape, its ability rests in control over form, being able to shift appearances at will. One second it could be a sword, while another a spear or even a whip. Need any more, then give the word pal :) Kenji Hiroshi 09:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) The TOOLBAR! The Power of the computer just came up to my mind...What bout the power that is similar to the classic toolbar actions... Cut = More of a counter attack...(Cut the blast of energy, paste it towards ur enemy or u could cut objects from existance LOL dont do it, its too OP) Copy = Copy a certain ability, but once u had copied another, u'll lose the first ability... Grammar and Spelling (Ikr? lol) = Find the flaws on ur opponent's abilities, physical capabilities, weaknesses... ^_^ just a suggestion! Lone Black Garuga 11:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Idea You guys can use Kurogitsune (spirit) as her zanpakutou just dont edit the spirit page drastically. Im not using it currently and its user Taka is retired at the moment.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) maybe this help My suggestion about this zanpakuto ability is an empathic mimicry an empathic ability that allowed him to duplicate or "absorb" the abilities of other zanpakuto near him. But through the emotions you get from your opponent. Or this '''Synchronicity': possesses an aura which allows him to be "in synch" with other zanpakutos in his immediate vicinity, thereby gaining any powers they possess. The powers Synch "synchs" will fade some time after the superhuman he is "in synch" with leaves the vicinity. When Synch uses his powers, a multi-colored aura appears around his body. The aura is caused by the energies he is absorbing splitting the ambient light around him, which causes the described effect. or maybe this Phasing: Kyodaina possessed the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Kyodaina had finished passing through the object This process was called "phasing." When Kyodaina was phasing, she was, for all intents ad purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly Well that's all Phantom Reaper WanderingShinobi Input ^-^ Alright. I've had this one in my head for awhile, but did'nt really go for it. An Illusion-Type Zanpakuto. One tha has control of the five senses, similar to Aizen, but not free manipulation of them. Instead, it controls Hitojunen, (人的被害, Human Suffering). The Zanpakuto's Shikai can be induced via scent, (like Shinji's) and create an illusionary world where you character controls their pain, sorrow, and fear. Even past tragic memories and such. Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 19:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Better than my last idea. How about a Zanpakuto can turn into any weapon of the maker's choice's. Say, form the standard Katana Zanpakuto to a broad sword, or into a whip etc.Td5 20:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) The above ideas are better Personally, I can't come up with a way to top these ideas, all of which top my most recent "Zanpakto" by leaps amd bounds. (i mean, honestly, what is with me and scaley things? Dragons, Hydras, demons, just to name a few.) lol. I wont hesitate to tell you if I get a good idea though. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 20:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutou Hmm, this is interesting. But, may I first ask you a favour? Would you mind changing her last name? I hate the use of very well known last names (e.g. Uchiha, Kurosaki, etc.). However, that is not up to me; just asking if you'd change it. Back on topic: what about the idea of a summoning-type zanpakutou? Kyodaina could use it to summon the deceased. However, before they can be summoned, Kyodaina must have their bodies at his/her (haven't read the character yet) disposal (can't just make it from a random object). They would retain all of their previous personalities, as well as abilities. It's entirely based on the Edo Tensei used by Kabuto Yakushi, Tobirama Senju and Orochimaru; however, unlike the Edo Tensei, Kyodaina can't control the deceased. The summoning must be someone that would be an ally of Kyodaina (no arch-nemeses). What do ya think? --- Illuminated Void 21:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) * EDIT: Shikai name: Butō Shisha (舞踏死者, Shisha Butou; Japanese for "Dancing Deceased") dxfh Wow, I must admit she is a really strong character Grizzaka 17:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. There were five ways I could've taken her but Sei took one (him and his brilliant ideas...grrr =P) and then I liked this one the most lol RazeOfLight 17:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC)